Young Love
by GoldenRings
Summary: Just several SonAmy oneshots that had been requested on tumblr, that I thought would share here.
1. When I was crying

Sonic woke up to the sound of humming coming from the machines in the room, and he groaned in frustration for being disturbed out of his sleep. Slowly, he opened his eyes - almost being blinded by a bright light above him. Whenever his vision gained focus, he took note of his whereabouts. He was hooked up to some kind of machine, Sonic immediately grew sick to his stomach. He was in the hospital. Sonic vaguely recalled what reason he had been brought here, but it didn't matter; he wanted out as soon as possible! Just as he yanked out the IV's and pulled off the covers the door to his room opened. Instead of waiting to find out who had came for a visit, Sonic was planning to escape; he would be gone before they could blink! He shivered as the bottom of his feet touched the bitter cold floor, and stood up. Bad move. An agonizing pain shot throughout his body as he pressed more weight on his legs. He grasped tightly to the edge of the bed, his knees buckling underneath him.

"Sonic!" A familiar high-pitched voice cried out to him, wasting no time to rush to his side

"Mr. Hedgehog!" The nurse soon joined behind Amy. After helping him back into the bed, everything else was a blur to Sonic.

A few hours later, Sonic woke up feeling Amy's gentle hand grasping his own. He gave it a light squeeze. Amy's face brightened up when he turned on his side, facing her. "Hey."

Amy's throat tightened as she took in Sonic's appearance. He was covered in deep gashes that were inflicted during a battle with Eggman. She remembered witnessing how Sonic being crushed by Eggman's newest creation that pushed his limits to the test. Tears that she _desperately_ wanted to hold back started before she could stop them, "d-don't 'hey' me you…j-jerk!" She punched his arm, "you _almost_ died today Sonic, and that's all you have to say to me?!" Amy pulled her chair closer to his bed, and practically laid on Sonic in a sobbing mess.

Sonic didn't know what to say, but he knew that he couldn't bare to watch her cry like this any longer. "Amy… I-" He started to sit up in his bed.

"W-why do you always put yourself in danger like this? I hate seeing you…make close calls like you did today, I almost thought I had lost you! I couldn't bare to-" An index finger suddenly was pressed to her lips stopping her from continuing in her rant. Amy's watery eyes met his soft gaze.

For awhile, the two just stared at each other without saying a single word. Then Sonic did what he would usually do whenever Amy was this upset: he would gently wipe away every tear that she shed. "Ames, I'm… sorry I worried ya' like that earlier today… but… I rather it be me to die than have to watch any of my friends die out there. That's why I do it. To protect you guys." Sonic hesitated, watching Amy's reaction to his response before going on. "Especially _you_." He swallowed thickly, this was an occasional thought that came to him once in awhile. "I'm not the safest hedgehog to be around… my enemies have became yours and that's why I've ran from you so much in the past just to keep you safe." His cheeks grew warm after confessing this. "You kept chasing after me though, heh. I always loved that determination you had in ya'."

Amy sniffled, "so that's why you risk your life? For _me_?"

Sonic glanced away, coughing awkwardly. "Like I said, I'd rather it be me than anyone else."

"Sonic… could you just be more careful? For my sake? I hate seeing you hurt like this."

"Touche! When I get better, I'm gonna-" The serious gaze from Amy quickly shut him up. "Err… I'll try, Ames." He reached for Amy's hand, who in returned stroked his knuckles.

"Good! Until then… I can nurse you back to health!"

Once Sonic was able to go home he was taken to Amy's home and surrounded by pink, and cute things. All of his friends were made to swear to never tell another soul.


	2. Drunken Love

" _Ugh_ , I told you to stop after the fourth shot during that game, but you didn't listen did ya'?" Amy struggled to unlock her front door and keep her intoxicated boyfriend upright at the same time.

Sonic looked at her with a sly grin, "I won though. Aren't you proud of meeeeee?~" He leaned forward, Amy suddenly scowled in disgust when he burped in her face, causing Sonic to erupt in giggles.

She distanced herself from him, not appreciating the stench that burned her nostrils. Her eyes begun to water, "I'm _very_ proud, Sonic." Her tone was laced with strong sarcasm; but her drunken boyfriend didn't catch on whatsoever.

After struggling for awhile, she managed to drag Sonic into her living room. When she flicked on the light, Sonic hissed and cover his eyes. "CHAOS ALMIGHTY! I'M GOING BLIND!"

"…No you're not, Sonic."

"Uh huh! _Seriously_ , Amy…I CAN'T SEE YA'?!" He argued you back, reaching out in a dramatic search for his girl. His right hand soon touched the fabric of her dress, not taking notice that he had just touched her chest… until he gave a squeeze.

She yelped and quickly slapped his hand away, "y-you _pervert!_ That's my boob!" More giggling from Sonic, and he was punched in the arm. "And you're not blind… you have your hand over your eyes." She lowered his hand, and he blinked a couple times before his eyes widened.

"I-it's a _miracle!_ "

Amy rolled her eyes and walked away from him, after the chaotic party she was ready to hit the hay, whether Sonic joined or not. "While you're enjoying having your sight back, I think I'm gonna go on to bed, stinky."

Settling in her bed, just as she felt herself drift off to sleep Amy noticed a certain blue hedgehog had joined her. His unmistakeable stench of alcohol on his breath was a big giveaway. Sonic cuddled close to her, and playfully bit her neck and plant a warm kiss in the exact same place, "you're-" a hiccuped interrupted whatever he meant to say to her. "sooooo pretty~~" Arms encircled her waist, tightly. Despite the fact he had said while intoxicated Amy couldn't help but feel flattered, and nuzzled against his warm muzzle. This resulted in Sonic rolling ontop of her, tickling her with kisses in various areas on her body. They both giggled and embraced each other. "We should get married~!" Sonic belched out, his head now resting on her chest.

"….What?! Sonic… are you _serious_?" Shocked, and a bit unsure if she should even take his word while he was drunk. Perhaps though, this could be a good time to teach him a lesson about drinking so much. The corner of her lips slowly spread into a sly grin.

"Mm…. yeah.." Sonic mumbled under his breath before a snore arose from him.

The next morning, Sonic woke up with a splitting headache and his head spun. He gave a groan and rolled toward Amy's side of the bed. "Heeey, c'mon get your butt out of bed! Let's get going!"

"Amy do you have to scream…?" He covered his head with the pillow.

She quickly took the pillow and threw it aside, "but Soooonic, I want to pick out my engagement ring!~"


	3. Seperation

Quite often Sonic would find himself wandering around the world, bold enough to pay a visit to places that were unreachable to others. Running up to the peak of mountains with ease, buildings, and tree tops. He would usually linger in wilderness much longer than any cities, or villages he would come across. He felt more comfortable surrounded by nature.

One of Sonic's favorite place was this meadow that was covered in various types of flowers. The last time he had visited here the flowers had died out because of the harsh winter, and seeing them spring back to life once more was a sight. A pink flower caught his interest, and he crouched down to pluck it. The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile as a certain pink hedgehog came to his mind. He thought that maybe he could pick some flowers for her; he owed it to her after ditching their date.

Settling down on a patch of grass, his mind reflected back to all those times he had broken Amy's heart. Sure, she might've been clingy but he did care about her a lot. More than he could show. Sonic knew deep down that there were feelings that had developed for her over the years, but he feared the worst if they were to get together.

Perhaps in the future when everything settles down… he would vow after having restless nights, and constant dreams about Amy.

"I don't know how you put up with me, Ames. I really don't." He chuckled to himself, Sonic couldn't get the image of her ranting about how fond she was of him. Handing him a bracelet made out of shells - that she claimed would protect him in the water. It might've been a silly superstition… but it meant the world to Sonic she would take the time to make him that. Funny enough though, the bracelet did provide some luck on that fateful day. Sonic had almost witnessed her drowning but he dove right in to save her.

Yet, he still runs from her. Breaks her heart. Ditches their dates - whether by accident or not. Here was a girl that showed nothing but admiration for him and it wasn't only because he was he a hero, no, he knew well enough there was more to it. Sonic ran a hand down his quills, and shook his head. Each time he went off to be away with his thoughts… Amy was usually the center of them all.

 _That's because you love her._ He cursed under his breath, frustrated with himself. Nothing seemed to help make him feel at peace with his current feelings. No amount of running or sightseeing.

Making up his mind, Sonic stood to his feet and ran off in the direction of Amy's home. There would be no more breaking her heart. He will be straight with her, finally.


	4. Movie Night

It wasn't a fancy date but Amy wasn't about to go out looking like a slob, that was for certain! She took a refreshing shower, fixed her quills, bangs and even put on some makeup. Picking out her casual red dress, she twirled in front of her mirror to make sure she looked appealing. Amy bit her bottom lip nervously after taking notice of something, "maybe I went too heavy with the blush…" she hurried back to the sink, and cleaned it off. A sudden knock on the door startled her. She huffed angrily, stomping towards her door. "Sticks! I swear if you-" Amy felt silent when she saw the blue hedgehog standing there. Wait, it was 9 _already?!_

"If you what?" Sonic grinned, not oblivious at all that he had surprised her by showing up earlier than they had planned.

Part of her wanted to snap at Sonic for not informing her, but at the same time… it was nice to see that he had made an effort to show up early instead of leaving her waiting to worry that he'd never show. "You do know we're going _tomorrow_ night, right?" Yes, this was false but Amy wanted to have a little fun with him; just to see his priceless reaction.

"…What." Sonic's eyes grew wide, clearly not catching on to her little fib. "I could've sworn that we …" He tugged at his scarf, nervously. However, it didn't take long for him to notice the makeup she was wearing. "But why are ya' wearing makeup, huh?"

Amy did her best to hold back from laughing, and spilling out the truth right then and there. She wasn't finished though. "Perhaps I'm going on a date~" She stepped out of her home, walking past him. She glanced over her shoulder to witness his expression. He looked shocked, his mouth agape as he stared at her. Or perhaps he was… horrified that she was "dating"?

"A… d-date?! I mean… it's c-cool that you found someone, Amy." Sonic's foot started tapping anxiously, "but why didn't you announce it _before?_ " His emerald gaze shot up to meet hers, and crossed his arms. Looking awfully… displeased. "So, when are we gonna meet this guy?"

Bingo. He was indeed jealous.

It was time to end this little charade and be truthful, no matter how much she was enjoying this. Amy shook her head, and then walked towards him, poking him in the chest. "It's you, silly." She erupted in giggles as he allowed this to sink in.

"Wait… me…?" He pointed at himself, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course! You did ask me to go to the movies tonight didn't you?"

Sonic blinked, Amy's fibbing now catching on to him. "So, all of that was a lie…" Suddenly Amy feared that maybe she had went too far and their movie night was officially ruined. "HA! I knew it!"

Suuuure he did, but Amy wasn't gonna mess with him any further about it.

The theater wasn't very fancy like most of the village, but it was cozy nonetheless. At this time of the night, not many were here to see the romantic film with their special someone so Sonic and Amy had plenty of choices as to where they should be seated. As the two reached the ticket stand a few villagers were waiting in line in front of them, in the next line there was a display of candy, drinks, and fresh popcorn being prepared by the staff. After getting their tickets, they purchased a big bucket of popcorn to share and two sodas.

It was drawing near to 9pm so they soon found themselves a seat. Both talked quietly amongst themselves, until the previews begun to play. Sonic fidgeted impatiently as the previews of upcoming movies, t.v shows, a little teaser to a new episode to Comedy Chimp appeared was the last to appear before the intro to the movie begun to play.

As expected, the movie was a common love story. Girl meets boy, they develop a friendship and then somehow they get separated until they reach adulthood. Instead of a joyous reunion between the pair, however, the boy had been diagnosed with a disease that was slowly killing him. By then, Sonic vaguely paid much attention to what happened afterwards.

Minutes passed by and the movie became even more emotional - from what Sonic could distinguish, anyway. Next to him, Amy was wiping away her tears stubbornly. Why did she enjoy movies like this again? If it only leads to her crying…? Sonic didn't understand it. Although part of him thought it was _silly_ to cry over a fictional story, he despised seeing her upset, nonetheless. He scooted closer, their shoulders now brushing against the other. Amy was so focused on the movie, that she barely noticed Sonic had moved closer.

With a little hesitation, Sonic reached over and wrapped an arm around Amy; stroking her shoulder in comfort. This gentle touch caught her attention, and she looked at him with teary eyes. He didn't look back at her, but she could see his cheeks were flustered from being so close. Amy smiled and moved closer as well, wasting no time to rest her head on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic's cheeks grew hotter, to hide this he brought his scarf up to his blushing face and coughed.


	5. I can't lose you

The thick cloud of smoke gradually cleared, Sonic was able to see ahead of him once more. Unfortunately, what he saw just a few feet ahead of him he wished he _hadn't_ seen. Sprawled out on the beach - was Amy Rose. Sonic got up to his feet and rushed over to her side, the sight made him feel nausea immediately. No, it wasn't because of the blood that puddled underneath Amy's limp body but the mere fact that when he felt her pulse… there was no sign of life, whatsoever. A lump formed in his throat, and his vision blurred. No. Not… her. He prayed to whatever god would listen, and gently lifted Amy's head and placed it on his lap. He shook her again, and again. Sonic hoped she would wake up suddenly and surprise him with her rib-crunching hugs; but his hope was soon proven futile.

Deep down Sonic feared the very one he loved dearly would pay the cost for being in a relationship with him. But, hey… love makes you do crazy things right? He ended up caving and confessing these feelings years after Amy had started to pursue him. Throughout the time they had been dating Sonic pushed this fear behind him… just for the sake of Amy. Now, she was in his lap… breathless.

Funny how life works.

"E-Eggman… you _b-bastard!_ " His voice broke, making him sound weaker than he attended. Lucky for Egghead already disappeared before Sonic could get his revenge. He will get his revenge; there was no doubt about it!

Sonic stubbornly wiped at his tears, and hugged Amy's limp body firmly, not ready to let go anytime soon. As he embraced her, he could've sworn that he overheard her soft voice calling his name…

" _Sonic?_ C'mon it's time to wake up, you need to take you medicine."

Sonic's eyes opened wide, staring at the ceiling in confusion. His breathing labored from the startling nightmare he experienced. _It was just a dream… thank Chaos…_ He glanced toward Amy who reached over to press a cold damp cloth on his sweaty forehead.

"… Are you okay? You were mumbling a lot in your sleep."

He swallowed, and immediately regretted it because of his swollen throat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine." Fine was an understatement, he felt like a ton of weight was lifted off of his chest after discovering that Amy's death was just a horrific dream.

"Good." Amy smiled back at him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Since you're up now, would you like some soup?" Amy turned her back towards him, before he could answer. However, before she could make her way out of the room and prepare him soup… she was stopped by him. Arms held her around her waist, firmly.

"Stay." He pleaded softly.

"… But, Sonic you-"

He gripped tighter. "I'll be fine. Just stay with me…"

How could she say no to that?! It was rare for Sonic to be this affectionate - whether they were alone or not, so she didn't want to waste this opportunity. Sure, he might be a little sweaty from the fever, but she didn't care. "Okay." She smiled, and Sonic let go of her. She soon crawled underneath the covers, and scooted close to Sonic. Instead of moving away, Sonic too inched closer to her. He rested his head on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't ever leave, Amy. I don't think I…" Memories of the dream made his vision blur with tears. "I can't… lose you."

Amy looked at him in surprise, unsure of what provoked Sonic to act like this. Maybe it was his fever causing him to hallucinate? She wondered. Instead of asking him questions, she simply said: "I won't. I promise."

That seemed to appease Sonic, because he relaxed against her and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	6. When you were sleeping

"Sonic? We're gonna pick out a movie for tonight did you wanna come?" When there was no response, Amy walked into Sonic's home, searching for the blue hedgehog. It didn't take her long to find him. There he was, fast asleep on his hammock. She never understood _how_ he could sleep so well on that thing; but he clearly loved it. Trying her best not to disturb him, Amy took a quiet steps toward him. Underneath her weight, the wooden floor groaned and creaked each step she took. Worried Sonic would awake, she hesitated and glanced over his way. There was still no indication that he even knew of her presence.

Sighing in relief, she took a seat on the edge of Sonic's hammock. The temptation to run her fingers through his fur was strong and she took her chance. However, just as quickly as Amy made this decision… there was a mumble that came from Sonic, and he moved slightly. He went still, again. Watching him, she wondered if he was having a dream right now? "…Does he ever have dreams about me?" She whispered a bit _too_ loud, her cheeks grew hot when realizing this. It was silly to think like this, Amy. She told herself.

Over the past months she had let her guard down and seemed to be far more open about her feelings for Sonic, this was far from her plan to grab his attention. That little mishap with Tails' Universal Translator (or "U.T" for short) didn't help hide her true feelings, whatsoever. Sure, U.T was cut off from saying the rest… she knew Sonic wasn't _completely_ oblivious and could possibly knew what U.T was about to say, afterall.

 _"Amy!"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a call from Sticks, who was now waiting outside of Sonic's home. Ugh, talk about bad timing! Amy got up from the edge of Sonic's hammock, but refused to leave in a rush. "If only you knew exactly how I felt about you, Sonic…" She shook her head when receiving no response from the hero. Whirling around, she headed to the exit and caught up with Sticks.

Resting on the hammock, Sonic's lips twitched into a small smile. He heard _everything_ that Amy stated while she was here. Perhaps he should've answered her back, but… what was he suppose to say? Sonic blushed when he thought about telling her that he felt the same. He shook his head disapproval of the idea. It was much too soon…


End file.
